Juliette
by xXxfiredancerxXx
Summary: A pretty librarian has Doctor Reid in a tangle, but how does a socially awkward introvert deal with romance? [Originally I had accidentally loaded all of the story into CH1, but I believe everything has been corrected. Shoutout to ahowell1993 who noticed this-thank you so much!] Also, please review, follow, or favorite if you like this story and want me to produce similar material.
1. Chapter 1

The whisper left his lips. "Juliette?" He quirked his brow, approaching the coffee line with a little more caution. A small woman stood in line, another female was touching her hair in awe.

"It's so long, how do you manage?" It had gotten a little longer, Spencer noticed, as it was now long enough for her to sit on.

"I just manage." She gave a small smile, but he knew she was annoyed that someone had touched her hair. When she turned back around, she pulled all her loose waves over her shoulders.

He stood behind the teenager who touched her hair. "This line is taking forever." She hissed, checking the time on her phone. "I'm going to be late for school."

"You can skip me." Juliette offered, letting the thankful teen in front of her. "Spencer!" Arms wrapped around him, lavender temporarily overruled the smell of coffee. He hugged her back, his stomach in knots as she stepped back, looking him up and down.

"Hey," he gave a little wave.

"How is the great doctor spending his day off?" She adjusted the brim of her felt hat, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his gray cardigan.

"I don't actually know yet. Morgan wants to see me, but he doesn't have plans either. What about you? You should be resting, if your ribs aren't fully healed you stand an increased risk of shifting them."

"I'm picking berries. Doctor said I'm good to go."

"Really?" She nodded. "Wait, are you picking berries alone?"

"Yeah, I don't really have an abundance of friends to ask." She wasn't looking for sympathy, she was making a point.

"I understand."

She ordered her coffee, the same always "A caramel coffee with a double espresso shot."

Juliette waited outside for him. "When are you going back to work?"

"I'm back tomorrow." Pretty white teeth flashed, he looked down at his converse, fighting off the urge to grin.

"That's great, I've missed seeing you."

"Same." He didn't mention that for the three months she was nursing her shattered ribs, he hadn't bothered visiting the library. "You and Derek can stop by later if you can't find anything else."

"That would be nice." Juliette smiled and adjusted the floral collar that peeked from underneath her grey sweater vest. "You were wearing that shirt when I first met you." It was a soft yellow button up with a delicate floral print.

"And you were wearing," she paused, her eyes flicking upwards as she remembered, "that cute stripy vest over your favorite purple button up."

That was too much for him not to grin, "You know that it's my favorite? I mean, I know you're observant, but-"

"Gideon used to babysit." He breathed out a sigh, "Just knock on my front door if you and Derek decide to come over." She added when he tilted his head.

He watched her walk away, the harsh wind whipping at her abundance of chocolate hair.

•••

"Hey there, Princess," Derek pulled her into a hug, "long time no see." Her small statue was greatly magnetized by Morgan. "How're those ribs?"

"Better, much better." She smiled.

"Be more careful with those ladders." He placed a small kiss on her head that sent a shot of jealously through the pit of his stomach.

Juliette handed baskets to them, grinning as Reid ran through statistics that made his anxiety less overwhelming.

"This is going to be the last harvest." She mentioned as they walked into the chilly, fall wind.

Her backyard was full of hanging plants, potted plants, and flowers. Currently, they were on their last leg, but Reid could vividly remember the rainbow forest of pruned plants in the summer. He blinked in the autumn sun, remembering the afternoons spent gathering vegetables for dinner and the lazy days reading books by the little pond.

She walked a little ahead of them, her tiny frame seeming almost too fragile to be outdoors. He studied her movements, noting that her ribs were definitely still sore, but he knew she was lonely and being inside had to have been driving her crazy.

"Quit staring at her, and go talk to her." A hand pushed him forward, he jogged to cover the stumble.

"How's Rossi?" She asked, inclining her head.

Quick to answer, he said, "He's doing well."

"Good, I worry about him a lot."

Morgan gave her a small smile, "Rossi's pretty tough."

"I know, but family's family."

•••

"So?"

"So what?" Garcia was following him.

"Tell me about Juliette."

"What about her?"

"Well. A little birdie told me you were totally checking her out the other day."

"I wasn't 'checking her out.'" He defended.

"Better not have been." Rossi walked by, raising an eyebrow that sent a fearful shudder down his spine.

Garcia scurried away, dragging him along. "Come on, Reid. You two are like fairy-tale material."

Sighing, he took a long sip of his coffee. "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, do you like her? Like,like-like her?"

"If you're asking if I'm romantically interested in her, then yes."

"Reid!" Garcia was bouncing. "Oh my god. Yes. This is good. Tell me more about her."

"Well, she has two doctorates, one in psychology and one in english. She graduated Princeton University, she was actually valedictorian-"

"Tell me what she looks like to you."

"You know her, personally. Why do you need to know that?"

"Humor me."

"Um, well" he paused, closing his eyes, "She has the longest, softest, hair, it falls down to her hips, it's curly and her eyes, they're bottle green- you know, less than two percent of the world's population has green eyes." He stopped as she gave him a 'get to the point' look. "Garcia, she's the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Oh, Reid," tears formed in her eyes as arms squeezed around him. "Ask her to be your girlfriend this instant."

"That is not an option."

"Morgan says you two are a dream true. Look at how you just described her. You meet her for coffee and read together until you fall asleep. You both think calculus is fun, and memorizing lists is not a normal mutual hobby. Just ask her."

"What about Rossi? She's his goddaughter."

"Just ask. You can count on mamma to take of him."

He thought about it for hours, weighing the pros and cons, bringing all visual cues to the front of his mind. Juliette openly loved to spend time with him, she met his eyes in conversation, her feet pointed towards him. On all statistical basis she was clearly interested in him, and he was painfully, desperately interested in her. He knew that she would say yes, but he wasn't entirely certain that his job was the best for her, or that Rossi would allow it.

•••

"Rossi, I need to talk to you, if you have the time." The older agent looked up from the report he was writing.

"About Juliette?"

"Y-yeah."

"Sit down, please." A lump resided in his throat, but he sat across from Rossi. "You understand our job?" Reid nodded, "So it will come to no surprise that I'm aware of your little crush on my goddaughter."

"That's a reasonable assumption." He almost whispered.

"Let me fill you in on some things you may not know about her." Rossi furrowed his eyebrows, "Juliette was born in Venice, her mother and father were agents observing foreign activity. They were also great friends with Gideon and myself.

'She was seven when her parents died. I raised her from there until she was eighteen, Gideon babysat a lot. Juliette was a sweet kid, but she didn't speak to anyone, she didn't make friends, she carried a four-point-five GPA from seventh grade until she was out of Princeton.

'When she was nine she became incredibly depressed, cried all night, wouldn't speak or eat. I didn't know what to do. She was just a little girl beginning to understand the weight of the world. Her books were the only thing she cared about. She would read and read and read.

'I love Juliette like my own flesh and blood. I still see that scared, little girl. And now she's got this crush on some skinny nerd, and I have to trust him with her heart?"

"Sir, I-"

"You can understand why this is difficult for me? But I do trust you; I think you're a good kid." Rossi gave him a soft smile. "You have my blessing."

•••

Sunlight streamed through her window. He sat in a large, leather chair. A small coffee table separated the two chair. Brown hair hung in a curled curtain, blocking her face from his view.

"Are you at a good stopping point?"

Her index came up until she nodded and turned her attention to him. "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking a lot recently."

"Oh wow, Spencer, that's unusual."

With a half laugh he steadied his nerves, "I like you."

"I like you too." He stared into the detailing on the wooden bookshelves. They were, he figured, originally built in when the house was constructed, 1915, if he had to guess.

"I have feelings for you, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I-" she closed her book, setting it on the coffee table, a smile pulling on the corners of her lips "I would like that."

A grin stretched across his face, he let out a long sigh as she stood and took residency in his lap. Hugging her, he breathed in the rich lavender and vanilla, his lips brushed against her soft cheek. "Can I kiss you?" The whisper left him as a thousand nerves were detonated in his stomach.

"Yeah," she breathed back.

Hands shaking, he tucked a loose strand of soft hair behind her ear, letting his hand fall through the strands of silk as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Closing his eyes, his speeding heartbeat was the only sound. Her hand gently held his jaw, he relaxed into the gentle strokes of her thumb against his cheek.

"Spencer," he breathed out at his name.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to ask me that ever again." He smiled before leaning in to capture her lips again.

•••

"Before we start our briefing, I have an announcement to make." Garcia stood in front of the table. "Our very own, Dr. Spencer Reid officially has a girlfriend."

"Juliette?" Morgan whipped his head around, "Congratulations!" A heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Way to go, Spence." JJ smiled at him. In fact, everyone was smiling at him, even Rossi.

•••

"I can't believe you have the entire day off." Juliette walked around her kitchen, watering the various herbs and flowers that were growing in the bright, streaming sun.

"I can't believe it either." He hugged her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head. "What do you want to do today? We can do whatever you want because at four-thirty-three P.M. it will officially be our one year anniversary."

"How about," turning so she was looking up at him, Juliette rose to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "we relax. Take a bath, get some blankets, we can watch a movie or something."

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Sure." Pressing his lips to her forehead, Spencer smiled.

Hot water soaked into his muscles, Juliette's head rested against his chest, he was content. Her bathroom was large and open with large potted flowers and dark wooden floors and walls, it felt like a part of nature- like a fairy tale cottage. He touched a floating, orange petal, smiling as stress left him.

"For you, my Darling," he set a small package in front of her, she tilted her head slightly before opening it.

"Spence," a hand rose to her mouth, "this, this is perfect." Slender hands held a first edition of Les Miserables. "How did you even get this?"

"I have some friends."

"This makes my gift look really bad." She covered her face with her hands before handing him a box wrapped in brown paper.

He carefully unwrapped it, trying to avoid the sound of ripping paper. "A three dimensional chess set. Will you play it with me?" Excitement bubbled through him, he felt like a child when she nodded, eliciting an uncontrollable fit of laughter from him. "I love you."

Then he stopped. A chill rushed through him. He blinked and stared at shocked, green eyes. Those words hadn't been spoken yet. Heart speeding up, Reid opened his mouth before Juliette cut him off, "I love you too."

A slow smile spread over his lips until he was unable to prevent laughing again. Quickly, he stood, rushing to kiss her, placing his hands gently on the sides of her head before running them through her hair. "I love you so much, Juliette." Desperation for her to know spread through him.

"I love you." She spoke in between his kisses.

"Juliette," he buried his face in her hair, "God, Juliette." He whispered lightly, closing his eyes and feeling at home for the first time in years.

•••

"I'm planning something and I want you both to be there."

"What's going on, gorgeous?" Garcia's orange lips spread in a smile.

"I'm, well, I'm going to ask Juliette to marry me." He stopped as Garcia began to scream, holding Morgan as she did so. "And I want you to make sure it's recorded, and you," he turned to the grinning man, "I just need moral support from my best friend."

"Let me see the ring." Morgan demanded, his smile unwavering as Reid shoved his hand into the inside pocket of his vest.

"Oh my god, Reid." Garcia breathed. The engagement ring had taken him two months to decide on. In the end he went with an uncut opal stone with a delicately braided silver band.

"That's a good choice, kid." His grin spread as Garcia squealed.

"I will capture it all on HD, don't you worry about a single, little thing. Where are you asking her?"

"Do you know what Ombra is?"

Eyes wide, Garcia sped through her sentence, "You mean the Italian restaurant-boat that's on the Potomac. The one with three month in advance reservations? Has violinists? Yeah. I know about it."

"Well," he interlocked his fingers, bringing them to his lips, "I made reservations for four people at Six O'Clock tonight."

"Looks like you thought of everything." Morgan chuckled. "We'll be there. Calm down."

"Did I hear talk of Ombre?" Rossi strolled over to the coffee machine. "What occasion could that be for?" He winked at Reid before pouring his cup and walking to Hotch.

•••

A spread of dead women laid in front of him. He arranged the pictures in order of first victim to his last.

"What's his connection?" JJ was rubbing her forehead. "It's not racial, none of these women knew any of the others, different jobs, different neighborhoods, their income is varied. Different abduction sites, and different dump sites." Blue eyes glanced to him, "I don't get it, Spence."

"We're missing something obvious. I just haven't figured it out yet." He confessed, pushing his lips together.

"According to the boyfriends of the last two victims, they received live videos that were untraceable and they were unable to save the videos to a file. It just disappeared after the UnSub was done." JJ sighed.

"Double check the M.E. reports." Hotch said, sighing deeply.

"Hey, pretty boy, what's Juliette's number?"

"241-596-8575. Why?"

"I left my keys at her house, and I can't get a hold of her."

"That's unusual." He furrowed his brows, "She always answers her cellphone."

"Reid, I'm sure she's fine." A comforting hand rested on his shoulder.

"I'm going to call her." He stepped into the hallway, dialing Juliette's number. He paced as it rang through to voicemail three times. "Hey, Juliette, it's me, Spencer, um, call me back as soon as you can."

"Kid, she's probably curled up in that sunny alcove upstairs, reading whatever book you've given her. I bet she dropped her phone in the key jar and she can't hear it."

"Statistically, you're right." He ran the statistics over until the weight lifted off his head.

"I know I am, now let's solve this case so you can get back to her."

"Guys." Garcia's voice was hollow, "we got a message. I'm sending it to your phones."

 _"God knows your sin."_

"What is this about?" Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, God, Oh, God." Her breathing was heavy.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Reid," she was crying, "everyone come to me."

They filed into Garcia's tech room. She was crying when they entered, instantly wrapping her arms around Reid. Tears hit his shoulders, mascara running, Garcia pointed to her computer.

On her screen was a picture.

In that picture was a bruised and bloodied young woman. A mass of brown hair was matted with blood. He grabbed onto the table's edge, trying not to throw up. "Juliette." Hot tears shook from his eyes.

"Garcia," Hotch broke the stunned silence, "trace it."

"It's been three days." He paced in front of the writing board. "Dehydration is setting in."

"Reid, we are going to catch him."

"When?! You understand who that is?!" His voice cracked as he screamed, Morgan's eyebrows dropped.

"Kid, we _are_ going to catch him."

"I need everyone in here." Stiffly, he walked back into the tech room.

Her fingers clicking, Garcia avoided his gaze. He eased himself into a chair besides her. She whispered. "We have video." Hotch stood behind him as the video blurred into focus. "It's live." Sweat rolled down his back, Garcia covered her eyes.

Juliette was tied to a metal chair, blood dribbled from her mouth, collecting on the point of her chin before dripping onto dirty, brown pants. "Confess." A voice filled the room.

Shadowed eyes stared hard at the dirt floor. "CONFESS!" A masked man grabbed her hair, ripping her head backwards. She was silent, even when his fist collided with her cheek, toppling the chair. A gloved hand held her jaw, forcing her to look into the camera.

Reid had to sit back down, "I'll kill you." He shook, his teeth hurt from the pressure of his grinding jaw.

"Garcia?"

"I'm close, but he's good." She spoke curtly, typing faster than before. "Like super scary good."

The chair was set back. "Tell him your sins! TELL HIM!"

"If she confesses, he will put her in that hole." Rossi spoke quietly. Reid shivered violently, remembering Juliette's claustrophobia.

"Juliette hasn't done anything wrong!" Reid snapped, openly crying as Juliette's chair was knocked backwards. Brown hair splayed over the floor, boots walked over it, a low groan came from her figure.

"CONFESS!" A glowing poker was pulled, nausea set in, he had to look away as Juliette's screams echoed around the room. When he was able to look, she was shaking violently, her neck supporting a furious, swollen burn. Silent tears rolled down her face.

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan screamed. His fist slammed into the table. Rossi stood behind Garcia, holding her hand as she looked away.

"Okay, okay," she panted, mumbling something the camera was unable to pick up.

"LOUDER!"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Tears flowed down her face, "Spencer," her body shook with sobs, "I'm pregnant." She laid on the floor, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm sorry, Spencer."

He threw up, his forehead slammed into the desk, he sobbed. Veins strained against his neck, as Juliette cried harder. No one spoke, he knew they were looking at him as he touched the screen, desperate to hold his fiancee. "Come on," Hotch pulled him to his feet, guiding him to the bathroom where Reid pulled his stained sweater vest off and rinsed his face.

"Reid," Hotch placed his hand on his arm, "I need you to focus, I know it's hard, but Juliette needs you." Nodding, Reid starred in the mirror, his sickly reflection blinking back.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got him! I got him!" Garcia screamed through their earpieces.

In less than five minutes they were loaded in SUV's and racing towards the address.

A snap shocked through the silence. He stood in the middle of a dilapidated room, images of the Mother Mary were plastered over the walls. Crosses hung over every door. His mind clicked and he understood. Joseph Darley was taking unwed, pregnant women, forcing their confessionals, and removing all evidence of the fetuses. Reid shivered, Joseph thought he was saving them from hell.

"I got her!" He bolted in the direction of Rossi's voice, a crack filling the silent air. Bile rose in the back of his throat, he slowed his pace and carefully tread to the sound of the gunshot.

Hotch stood, his gun out, pointed towards a crumpled figure on the ground. "Hey, Princess." A tiny hole took place in the center of the room, here, Morgan was laying on his stomach, flashlight peering down. "I'm going to get you out, okay? Okay." He rushed to the hole, gazing down into six feet of pitch black. The hole was only just big enough for Morgan to fit in, and just a little too deep for an average sized woman to get herself out of.

Hugging her knees, Juliette stared up at him, silent tears washing down her face. "Hotch," Morgan called. "I'm going to lift you up, okay?" Juliette nodded and stood, unable to put any weight on her left leg.

"Here you go," Morgan lifted her. Gently, Hotch pulled her up as if she weighed nothing ( In fact, Reid figured her weight to be somewhere around one hundred and four pounds.) Hotch carried her bridal style as Rossi helped Morgan out of the hole.

Blood was the first thing he saw. It was dried on her arms, wet through her torn shirt, and sticking to her hair and face. Hotch held her still as he unbuttoned her shirt to press his own into a large, open wound on her stomach. His hands were shaking worse than before, thoughts of the fetus' health running through his head.

"Spencer," she was still crying, her eyes focusing and unfocusing, tears mingling with the blood before forming a point on her chin. A cross was blistered, bloodied and cracking on the side of her neck.

He wanted to take her from Hotch's arms, he wanted to hold her, kiss her, let her know she was safe, he wanted to calm the storm in his heart. But his hands shook uncontrollably at the amount of blood on her shirt and his head pounded with every jerk her body gave.

The medics were ready for her. Her vitals were taken before she was strapped in. Something cold wrapped around his wrist. Green eyes flashed to him, panic danced in her irises. "I'm not leaving you alone." He whispered to her, stepping up into the ambulance.

"She's in shock, definite concussion judging by the contraction of her pupils, I believe her navicular bone and talus are broken, and she is dehydrated and hypoglycemic. And she's pregnant." He spoke, sweat rolling down his back as the paramedics were running their tests.

He jogged besides the stretcher as they rushed her into the Emergency Room.

Hours passed, he paced the waiting room, chugging down as much free coffee as he could. "Any word yet?" Morgan asked, frowning slightly.

"None."

"Rossi and Hotch are on their way over. Rossi's having a fit."

His stomach sickened with the hours, Morgan sat besides the coffee machine. "Dr. Reid?" He rushed to the man in scrubs.

"How's Juliette?"

"She's stable and resting. There are a couple broken bones, but we've stopped her bleeding and we've got her an IV. She's going to be okay, but I suggest she stays away from work for a couple of months."

"And the baby?" His breath was caught in his chest, he swallowed hard.

"The baby," the doctor began, Spencer closed his eyes, "is fine."

"Oh my god," his breath returned, he turned and wrapped his arms around Morgan, feeling his body shake as heavy tears fell, Derek supported his weight, sobbing with relief.

"It'll be about an hour before you can see her." The doctor smiled.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Garcia ran at them, Hotch, Rossi, and JJ in toll.

"They're okay." Morgan spoke for him. Tears still slipped down his face as he looked at his team, all smiling sadly.

"I'm going to be a dad." He smiled, still shaking with sobs as Rossi laughed, embracing him and vigorously kissing each cheek. "I'm going to be a dad!" He cheered. Hotch had a wide smile, and JJ was sharing a look with Garcia.

"Juliette," he whispered as he entered her room.

"Spencer," she breathed out as he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. Were you…" he trailed off, running his hand to her stomach, carefully checking her face.

"Y-yeah, I-I, I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispered as she nodded, "We need to move our wedding date closer."

"I want you to move in with me." Green eyes fixated on him, as he nodded furiously, bending to place a tender kiss on her tummy.

"Hey," he smiled, "I'm happy you're okay." He kissed her stomach again, talking lightly to their child before kissing Juliette. "You should get some sleep."

•••

He stood looking into the audience. His mother was smiling, tears ran down her face. He was shivering. Hair stood on the back of his neck, the music filled the room as everyone rose to their feet. His mother gave him an encouraging nod.

Hotch, Morgan, JJ and Garcia stood behind him in an arch. Down the aisle in a black suit, came Jack. He walked slowly, seriously, with his little eyebrows furrowed, Reid glanced back at a beaming Hotch.

In a princess gown, a flower wreath on her head, Annie came down the aisle, tossing a mixture of flower petals along the way. Annie was a girl from the children's reading group that Juliette often babysat. He smiled at Annie, who rushed to him, hugging him tightly. The audience chuckled.

Then his pulse froze. A jolt ran down his back as Juliette came into the picture. He breathed in sharply as his heart slammed into his sternum. White teeth flashed at him, bottle green eyes fixated on his.

Her dress was tight on top, but flowed in layers upon layers of lace and silk, trailing behind her as she walked. Bright light reflected off her dress, creating a kind of halo around her. She held a bouquet of daisies and lavender, the same flowers that were braided into her hair.

Rossi, dabbing at his eyes, walked Juliette down the aisle.

Something warm dripped down his cheek, Juliette stood in front of him, his hands were shaking and his face hurt from the unyielding smile. He barely heard the vows, his heart was beating over the pasture's voice. "I do."

"I do." Juliette spoke, bringing his head out of the buzz.

"You may kiss the bride." So he did. He held her close, dipping her back as cheering and clapping echoed around the chapel. Juliette pressed her face against his, laughing as tears streamed down their faces.

•••

He hugged his mother, wishing she didn't have to go back to the hospital after the reception. "Treat her well, Spencer."

"You know I will, Mom."

"I know."

"Where are honeymooning?" Garcia asked as he took a bite of cake.

"Rome." He whispered as Juliette turned to speak with Hotch.

"She is so beautiful." Garcia sat next to him, unable to stop smiling. "Your baby is going to be a heartthrob. Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"I just hope for a healthy baby."

A clinking alerted Reid, he looked to see Morgan standing. "I think I speak for everyone when I say I thought Reid would never find a lady. Let alone speak to one. But, here we are and I cannot be more proud or excited for the two doctors. Here's to a happy life, Mr. and Mrs. Reid."

•••

"Juliette's in labor!" Garcia screamed, running into the bullpen, alerting everyone. He looked to Hotch, who was pulling his keys from his pocket.

"What do i do?" He asked, panic settling in.

"Stay calm and do not faint." Hotch's voice was serious, but he had a light smile on his face.

"Go on, we'll be in here." Hotch stood by Rossi in the waiting room.

And then there he was, standing as Juliette screamed, veins pulsing in her neck. "You're almost there. Squeeze my hand as hard as you can." Finding his calm, he spoke softly to her as his knuckles ground together and lost feeling.

"I can see the head!" Tears fell from her eyes as she pushed.

"I'm so tired," sweat dripped down her forehead, "I'm so tired, Spence."

"I know, you're almost there, come on. Give me a big one." She shook her head, tears falling.

"Mrs. Reid, one last push." The nurse spoke.

A wail broke the air. He looked to see the doctor holding a small, little, squirming baby. _His_ small, little, squirming baby. Hands covered his mouth, there she was. Juliette reached for their child, sniffling slightly as the baby came to rest in her arms.

Heart racing, he wanted to scream. His hands shook as he cut the umbilical cord. "We're going to get her cleaned up and weighed, and we'll bring her right back." The nurse spoke as Juliette nodded.

"I don't want her to go." He whispered, smiling.

He kissed Juliette's forehead as the nurses took care of her.

"Hey, Pops." Morgan patted him on the back as Spencer pulled his friend in for a hug.

"She's beautiful." He whispered, trying not to cry as Morgan passed him to an equally teary-eyes Garcia. "She's perfect."

"Have you two decided on a name?"

"I think so." He nodded as Garcia held his weight up.

•••

Juliette sat up in her bed, brown hair curling down as she cradled their little girl. "She has your hair, Spencer." The whisper was sweet. JJ sat next to Juliette in the chair, cooing at the child.

"Can I hold her?" Juliette nodded, slowly passing the calm baby to him.

"Hey," he whispered, looking down into huge, blue eyes that promised to turn green. "Look at you." He smiled at his child, feeling his heart swell as she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"So, what's her name?"

"Athena Marie." A tear slid down his cheek as he sat on the edge of the bed, rocking Athena gently as Juliette began to fall asleep.

"Athena Marie Reid." Hotch spoke, "That's beautiful." Reid passed him his child as Hotch reached for her, gently cradling the small bundle. "You, are going to be scary smart." He whispered, a genuine smile on his face.

Rossi held Athena next, cradling her, smiling, humming an old Italian song.

"Let me kiss her." Juliette spoke as her eyes drifted open again, Rossi lowered the baby, Juliette kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Morgan," he whispered, accepting Athena back into his arms, holding her close to his heart, "Juliette and I were thinking. Would you be her godfather?"

"I-I," he stuttered slightly, before gently kissing her forehead. "I would be honored, Kid."


End file.
